


The Creator

by ms_lee



Category: Ambrollins fandom, profesional wrestling entertainment, wrold wrestling entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Best friend brother, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Fighting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mpreg, Porn, REALLY SEXUAL, Rough Sex, Seth is Roman spoil younger brother, Threats, Violence, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_lee/pseuds/ms_lee
Summary: "You wet and I haven't even touched you.."





	

_prologue_

"Don't worry you on good hands dean"

reigns say patting his best friend back.

"you telling me that behind those door am gonna found out if I really like guys"

"yep.this is where I met my southern asshole"

dean exhale and then look at Roman.

"you sure they won't ask for an id because am underage and if-"

"calm down,man everything is cool.am here with you"

dean nodded and breath out following his friend.

•••••••••

••••••••

••••••••

As soon as I got in I saw a poster of a really good looking guy he haved his two toned hair down neatly on his shoulders, had  black eyeliner,mascara so you're won't miss his beautiful long eyelashes with red lip stick,a short black skirt with female black suspenders sock net as well as some black high heels that I don't know how the hell he could walk in finally he has a black crop top so you can see his amazing abs.

my jaws drop looking at those chocolate brown eyes and I hear roman chuckle.

"beautiful isn't him"

i nodded

"name is Seth levesque-Rollins the younger son of my father and my half-brother"

i got to close my mouth and look at roman 

"his your half brother"?!

roman chuckle and nodded 

"yep and don't worry if he wasn't I would probably marry him already"

"dude but is he like a trainer in here"?

"yeah,he has teach the most famous gay porn actors,his following his father foot steps and sooner if not already his going down history as one of the hottest best porn actors in the world.his the reason why not much guys who try to be the best last"

"So is he gonna teach me"?

roman laugh this time 

"don't get ahead of the game my friend.this is only the beginning"


End file.
